Night of the Concert
by JBsAreMyHomeBoys
Summary: What happens when a lucky teenage girl gets to go see the Jonas Brothers, her absolute favorite band, in concert with her best friend? You'll just have to read and find out! One-shot based on a true story! Read and Review!


The concert was THE best night of my life! You guys just had to be there!

OK, this is just to clarify for those of you who might get confused:

The part of the story before they go to the concert arena is based off of when I went to their Burnin' Up Tour.

The whole thing when they're in the arena is what happened when I went to their World Tour.

This is another story of Abby Robin; this one takes place five months after the other one.

* * *

My best friend Kim and I were sitting on the couch in our hotel room waiting for the rest of my family to finish whatever they were doing so we could hurry up and leave. It was about 1:30 pm, so we didn't have as much time as we'd thought until 7:00 pm.; tonight was going to be the biggest and craziest night of our lives! We were about to head out to the zoo for a while, but now we didn't have as much time to be there.

"**Good golly! How long does it take to get ready to go to the zoo?"**

Poor Kim seemed pretty impatient now, but I couldn't blame her; my dad was busy shaving while my mom was finishing up her coffee and my brother was on the phone with his girlfriend! This was ridiculous!

"**I don't know, but I don't think we should expect them to be ready anytime soon."**

"**Come on Abby, they're your parents! Go in there and make them hurry up!"**

"**Ugh, fine."**

It actually seemed to work. They were all finally done in about ten minutes, and then we finally got out the door to the car. Kim and I were having the hardest time holding in our total excitement about tonight. But could you blame us? Hello, we were going to see our absolute favorite band in concert _tonight_! I'd already been to their concert twice before, at their Look Me In The Eyes Tour and their Burnin' Up Tour, and they both had been wicked awesome, but this one was their World Tour, and I was fully confident that this one was going to be the best! My parents thought we were going crazy because of how we were almost literally bouncing off the walls. Kim and I just wanted tonight to be one worth remembering. We'd been making posters, bought glow-sticks, and we'd even gotten some really cool hats from the dollar store.

"**Abby, you finished your posters didn't you?"**

"**Yeah, of course!"**

"**Good, so did I."**

"**Kim, I think you're getting a little too nervous."**

"**What? Why would I be nervous? We're going to see JB in concert!"**

"**That's my point! Why are you so nervous?"**

"**How do you know I'm nervous? Maybe I'm just really excited!"**

"**Kim, if you were just really excited, I don't think you would be shaking like that."**

Her whole body was shaking almost as if she had been let out of a freezer that she had been locked in for hours and hours at a temperature of less than ten degrees Fahrenheit. She only shook like that when she was nervous, but I'd never seen her shake near this bad ever!

"**Come on, we shouldn't panic. The concert is tonight and we are going to make it the absolute most fun thing we have ever done in our lives, but I can't do that all by myself."**

She began to breathe slower now, finally calming down.

"**OK, you're right, maybe I am panicking a little, but what do you expect? We want them to see us, don't we?"**

"**Well, yeah, but—"**

"**Then we should make sure that we have all the glow-sticks, posters, and our hats. I don't care if people stare at us like we're crazy."**

"**Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing on the list."**

"**What?"**

"**Our JB t-shirts, duh!"**

I just felt like teasing her once. Kim was claiming that she'd known them better than I did, but I totally proved her wrong at our sleepover a few weeks ago. We had quizzed each other, and guess who got the perfect score and who failed? Yeah, exactly my point. I was determined to teach her everything I knew about JB. So many facts about them were in my head. Why? Because I read teen magazines, that's why. We had finally arrived at the zoo.

"**I've never been here before. This zoo seems bigger than the one back home."**

"**It is bigger than the one back home. At this one, you might need more than just one day in order to see the entire thing."**

"**Wow, I think I'm going to like this."**

We parked the car, got out, and headed to the entrance. Sadly, the zoo was closed today.

**"How could it be closed?!"**

**"What are going to do now?!"**

**"Sorry girls, no zoo today. Well, we might as well head to the arena now so we won't be late."**

Mom didn't seem disappointed at all.

**"Mom, the concert doesn't start for like three hours; we aren't going to be late."**

**"Just get back to the car."**

What was she so worried about? I was confused. We got in the car and went straight to the arena.

**"Hey Abby, do you think JB visited the zoo? I mean, it's a possibility."**

"**Yeah, it definitely is, but I'm still crazed about the fact that we're in the same city as them; and tonight we'll technically be in the same room as them!"**

And of course when I said room, I meant a giant arena full of screaming girls; it was a good thing my mom had brought earplugs for us.

"**I just hope we won't go deaf; I remember how lucky my mom and I were at the last concert."**

"**Yeah, but you guys were in the very top section, you could barely see!"**

"**No, I could see just fine; and being in the top section meant there was only screaming coming from below us, not all around us, if you know what I mean."**

"**So, basically the screaming wasn't as loud?"**

"**Yeah; but then again, this one is a sold-out show; that one wasn't."**

"**Why is it that in the cities closer to where we live, none of their shows are sold-out?"**

"**Probably because there are just too many haters where we live."**

Ugh, it did always bother me when people just had to rub in my face how much they hated JB! Kim's brother Kyle and our friend Jacob always did it too. It sure got annoying, especially when they did it.

"**Honestly, I don't think we should talk about it at church at all; Polly would be upset."**

"**Well, what if she asks us about it? What should we do then?"**

"**We shouldn't give her very many details. Besides, we already got her feelings hurt once; we don't want to do it again."**

"**Excuse me? We hurt her feelings?"**

"**Yes, you were there too!"**

Oh great, she was doing this accusing thing like she did to me sometimes.

"**Hey, you were the one that told her we were going. You were the one who hurt her feelings! Ugh, why did I even bring you in the first place?"**

"**Because I'm your best friend."**

"**If you were my best friend, then you wouldn't be accusing me of something I didn't do!"**

"**Ugh, fine! I'm sorry."**

I was glad that was over. Kim and I had never gotten into a real argument before and I definitely didn't want to start one right before we had the best night of our lives.

* * * * * * *

We sat in the hotel room wearing our JB shirts and holding our posters in our hands. This was so exciting! Now I was shaking like crazy too! My mom came out to tell us it was finally time to go. Oh boy, now I was nervous; I sure hoped we had everything we needed for tonight. This was the night of our lives we would remember forever.

* * * * * * *

I was still extremely confused about why we'd had to come so early. The concert wasn't supposed to start for about another three hours, what were we going to do the whole time waiting? Mom walked up to one of the security guards. His uniform had "VIP" on the back. What was Mom doing? We didn't have VIP passes or anything! Or did we? Then it hit me. The guard escorted us down to the lower sections of the arena where a small crowd was. Kim and I kept asking each other what was happening, then the guard finally told us.

**"Why, this is the Sound Check Party."**

**"What's that?"**

Kim and I asked it in unison.

**"Well, basically, the boys come up on stage to check their instruments and they play a few songs while they talk to you guys."**

Kim and I turned our heads to look at each other; then we both screamed. We were only about fifteen feet away from the stage, and that's where Joe, Nick, and Kevin would be in just a little while! My mom came up to us.

**"Surprise! Think of this as your early-birthday present."**

**"Mom, did you do all of this?"**

**"Of course honey, I know how much this means to you!"**

**"Oh Mom!!!"**

I jumped up and gave her the biggest hug while I was almost in tears.

**"Thank you so much Mom, this means everything to me!!!"**

I couldn't believe what was happening to me right now!!! I was going to get this close to the JoBros!!! We sat there and waited for a while until their band started to come out. A couple of girls kept on screaming for them. I remembered all their names and what they played for the band. Their musical director John was on guitar, Greg was on bass guitar, Ryan was on keyboard, and Jack was on drums. There was also their strings section and they had added in a new brass section too. Oh my Jonas! This was going to be the best day of my life! Kim and I just sat there going crazy thinking about what this new experience was going to be like for us, getting this close to boys we absolutely adored! We were practically bouncing in our seats. Only about ten minutes passed, but to us it felt like an hour. Suddenly-- GASP! There they were!!!! Screams filled the entire arena as they walked up to the stage! Even Kim and I screamed! I couldn't believe this was happening! The boys that I always saw on TV and in magazines were right here in front of me only fifteen feet away!!! Joe was the first to talk into his microphone.

**"Hey, how are you guys doing?"**

More screaming!

**"That's great. So, we're going to play a couple of songs for you guys, and you guys are going to have a chance to ask us some questions."**

One girl had been picked, but she froze as soon as the microphone reached her. Aw, she was so nervous; I know I would be. Then she finally asked them.

**"What do you guys like about this town?"**

The three of them stood there thinking for a moment, then Nick spoke up.

**"Well, actually there is a story I have to tell you guys about when we were here on our Look Me In The Eyes Tour."**

Then there were more screams, especially from me.

**"Oh, so how many of you guys came to see us on that tour?"**

Screams again, me included; Kim sadly wasn't.

**"Wow. OK, so I just want to let you guys know, at the end of this story you guys are just going to go 'oh', like that."**

Now there were a couple of laughs.

**"So, when we came here for our tour, we got to the hotel room and went to bed; you know, what we normally do after a show. Then I woke up the next morning and my neck was hurting."**

A couple of aaaawwwwe's from us.

**"But luckily it was just a little stiff and I was able to fix it before our next show."**

And of course as he had said, we went **"oh"**. Then the three of them laughed a bit. Now it was back to Joe.

**"Alright, so now we're going to play you guys a couple of songs. This first one is called BB Good."**

Alright, I knew all the words to this song!

**_I'll pick you up at seven; we can drive around and see a movie._**

**_Every scene will have a meaning, but you'll be the one that moves me._**

**_I've been hurt before so baby promise that you're gonna be true._**

**_I'm gonna BB Good so tell me that you're gonna be good too. Yeah!_**

Kim and I were just jumping around and singing along having the best time of our lives, then I heard my mom say something to me.

**"Honey, Kevin's looking at you!"**

Oh my gosh! They could see me! They continued on with the rest of the song, then they played "Gotta Find You", then "Video Girl". I saw Joe look over at me once, and then Kevin did too! Nick finally looked at me when I screamed.

**"I LOVE YOU NICK!!!"**

He turned and saw Kim and I jumping and he waved, then we both screamed to ourselves. Then Kim glared at me.

**"Back off, Nick's mine!"**

**"Oh whatever!"**

We both laughed. They brought four girls up on stage to play musical chairs and they played "Year 3000" for the music. I wished I could be up there. They gave one girl Nick's guitar and they signed it! Aw man! Why couldn't that have been me?! Oh well, there was still the concert to come. The sound check went by way too fast. They finally said good-bye to us and left as we continued screaming and I once again screamed.

**"I LOVE YOU NICK!!!"**

**"Like I said, Nick's mine!"**

**"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time."**

There was a bit of competition between us about who would win Nick's heart, but it was just a little friendly competition.

* * * * * * *

The concert wasn't supposed to start for another few hours, so we just walked around and kept talking about what had just happened to us. We searched to see if we could find anybody we knew. Then, oh my gosh, I saw my cousin Christy! What was she doing here? She wasn't that big of a JB fan, was she? I turned to my mom.

**"Mom, Christy is here!"**

**"Your cousin?"**

**"Yeah."**

**".....Surprise, again!"**

**"What?!"**

Kim seemed confused too.

**"OK girls, I guess I've got to tell you. I gave Christy our tickets."**

**"WHAT?!"**

But then that meant that we couldn't sit there, and then we wouldn't get in and we wouldn't get to see the concert! What the heck was my mother thinking?!

**"Girls, calm down. Well, then again, you'll be even more freaked out when I tell you this."**

**"What?"**

**"I gave Christy our tickets because we now have floor tickets."**

Kim and I both screamed again, and then a few people just stared at us.

**"Mom, are you serious?!"**

**"Yep, fourth row!"**

This time we screamed even louder, causing even more people to turn and stare at us. How was this possible?! Fourth row, and on the floor?! Right up next to the stage?! They would only be about five feet away from us there! This was going to be so awesome!!!

* * * * * * *

They had three opening acts: Honor Society, The Wonder Girls, and Jordin Sparks. It was so much fun, but we knew the real excitement would come once the boys came up on stage. Then they started playing "We Will Rock You". The screams got louder and the entire arena became dark, causing even louder screams; now I was really glad that we had brought the earplugs. Then I heard it, the song that I knew all the words to; OK, that would narrow it down to...um....ALL OF THEM, ha-ha. It was their newest hit on their newest album "Lines, Vines, and Trying Times". It was the song that was just catchy, yet I wondered why they would have this song be their opening. It was their hit single "Paranoid"! It was a long dramatic introduction before I finally saw their heads pop up, then the rest of them, up onto the stage! It was them, again! The three sweetest, most talented, and not-to-mention hottest boys I had ever seen! Then Nick started to sing the first verse.

**_I make the most of all the stress, I try to live without regrets,_**

**_But I'm about to break a sweat, I'm freakin' out!_**

**_It's like a poison in my brain, It's like a fall that blurs the same,_**

**_It's like a vine you can't untangle, I'm freakin' out!_**

**_Every time I turn around, something don't feel right!_**

Then Joe continued on with the extremely catchy chorus, causing the entire audience to start jumping.

**_Just might be paranoid.---_**

Then Nick joined back in.

**_I'm avoiding the lines cuz they just might split._**

**_Can someone stop the noise.---_**

**_I don't know what it is, but I just don't fit._**

**_I'm paranoid.--_**

Golly, this was an amazing night. I took out my poster that said "Kevin + Danielle Congrats". It was a poster I made to congratulate them for their engagement. I held it up while Kevin came over to where we were, then he looked over in our direction. And then, GASP! He looked at my poster and then pointed right at me!!! AAAAHHHH!!! I knew he was pointing at me because of the kind of smile he had on his face. It was a **"yeah, you knew about that"** type of smile, and I was looking straight into his eyes! It was always my goal that any concert of theirs that I went to, I would always try to get their attention, and now when it was still just the beginning of the concert, Kevin already had saw me! They played so many of their songs, and all of them I knew! Sadly they didn't play any songs from "It's About Time", their very first album.

It was so amazing, they all saw us! They played "Fly With Me", so I held up the poster my mom had made that said "JB Fly With Me". Nick and Kevin totally looked right over at us, but I wasn't so sure about Joe. Then they played "Turn Right", and I held up the poster that said "JB makes me smile!". Nick was playing the piano while Joe and Kevin were sitting on it. Joe totally looked right over at us and smiled that smile that always made me feel like I was about to faint. Then came "Poison Ivy", it was one of my favorites off of their new CD. I knew all the words, of course! They played so many other songs too. "Hold On", "When You Look Me in the Eyes", "A Little Bit Longer", "Black Keys", "That's Just the Way We Roll", "Lovebug", and of course "Play My Music" and "Gotta Find You" from their movie "Camp Rock". Then, finally, one of my absolute favorites, "Year 3000". Both Kim and I knew every single word to this song, so of course, we had to sing along.

**_One day, when I came home, at lunch time, I heard a funny noise._**

**_I went out, to the backyard, to find out, if it was one of those rowdy boys._**

**_I stood there, with my neighbor, called Peter, and a Flux Capacitor._**

**_He told me he built a time machine like one in a film I've seen. Yeah!_**

**_He said I've been to the year 3000,_**

**_Not much has changed but they lived underwater,_**

**_And your great-great-great granddaughter is doin' fine._**

**_Doin' fine, WOOH!_**

I had never had so much fun in my life! When the song ended, Joe got up onto the turn table.

**"Alright, I want to see all the parents stand up and show their kids that they've still got it!"**

Then they started to play "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond. It was the coolest cover I had ever heard! The concert passed by so fast, I could tell it was ending pretty soon when they finally played their first hit "S.O.S.", a song that Nick had written all by himself.

**_I told you I made dinner plans,_**

**_For you and me and no one else,_**

**_That don't include your crazy friends, well I'm done _**_(I'm done)_

**_With awkward situations empty conversations._**_ **One! Two!**_

**_Ooh, this is an S.O.S., don't wanna second guess,_**

**_This is the bottom line it's_**

**_True, I gave my all for you and now my heart's in two,_**

**_And I can't find the other half,_**

**_It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass, better believe I bled._**

**_It's a call I'll never get._**

That last line had always been my favorite out of that song for some reason, but I didn't know exactly why. The lights went completely out and the whole arena was dark. Kim leaned over to me.

**"Is it over yet?"**

**"Are you kidding me? No way! They haven't played "Burnin' Up"! They have to play that song, it's one of their hit singles!"**

Then there was a loud beat of a drum pounding through the entire arena. Then again, and again, an again. This was it! Their grand finale, I just knew it. Then the music started to play again. All the instruments started playing the song I had just spoken of. I knew it! There was no way that they could end the concert without playing all of their hit songs. The boys finally appeared back on stage and began to sing again.

**_I'm hot, you're cold,_**

**_You go around, like you know_**

**_Who I am, but you don't,_**

**_You've got me on my toes._**

**_I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under,_**

**_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter,_**

**_Cuz I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby!_**

Then they continued on with second and third verses. After that Joe shouted into his microphone.

**"Give it up for Big Rob!"**

This was one of my favorite parts of the song. Big Rob was their head security guard that got to come out and do his awesome rap after the third verse of the song. But, not all the words of the rap were clear to me, so I didn't exactly know all of them.

**_We're burnin' up in this place tonight,_**

**_Crowd sing out loud, don't it feel right?_**

**_Get up and dance, don't try to fight it._**

**_Big Rob's for real, and that's no lie._**

**_Stop, drop, and roll and touch the floor._**

**_It keeps on burnin' up more and more,_**

**_I got JB with me, playin' it down._**

**_Come on boys let's bring the course around!_**

I wasn't very sure whether or not those were the exact words, but the point was that I was this close to all of the action! The song was finally coming to a close.

**_I'm burnin' up, burnin' up_**

**_For you baby._**

The was a giant wave of screams throughout the entire arena. I couldn't believe it! It was finally over. I was almost about to cry. They brought Jordin Sparks and Honor Society and The Wonder Girls all back on the stage to do their bows, then they all left to let Joe, Nick, and Kevin do their own bows. They waved good-bye to us as the turn table elevated them back down under the stage. Then the lights went up and it was finally safe for us to take our ear-plugs out.

* * * * * * *

We found my mom and my cousin and we all got to spend the night eating at a really cool restaurant. Kim and I were careful about how much we ate since our stomachs were still a little vulnerable because of jumping around like crazy so much. The adrenaline was still rushing through my body, even when we got back to our hotel room. Kim and I immediately crashed on one of the beds from complete exhaustion and we both fell asleep. I had a dream about Nick and I'm sure Kim did too. We would all be going home tomorrow morning and just continuing on with our regular lives, but I knew I would always remember tonight as the best and most fun night of my life, because I got to spend it with my boys Nick, Joe, and Kevin. I love you guys!

**THE END**

* * *

I know a lot of this doesn't seem very true with the whole Soundcheck Party scene and when they got their attention, but it's all completely true! I know I don't have any proof, but if you don't believe me, it doesn't matter. Thanks for reading! Peace out!


End file.
